Back to Zero (OV)
Back to Zero is the twelfth episode of Our Verse. =Story= Ronaldo and Peedee were hanging out at the Crystal Temple. Teal Sapphire walked over to the couch they were sitting on, and greeted Peedee. “Hello, Peedee.” Teal Sapphire said. Peedee waved to her. “How are you doing Ronaldo?” Teal Sapphire said. “B-better.” Ronaldo managed to say, wincing in pain. “My future vision tells me it will only be a matter of days now.” Teal Sapphire said, trying to be friendly. “T-thank you.. Sapphire” Ronaldo said smiling. Teal Sapphire smiled back at Ronaldo. Smoky Opal still hadn’t defused. She hadn’t since the hospital trip. She was walking around outside the temple, on the beach, talking with Ruby. Ruby started laughing, “So that’s how fusion feels?” Ruby smiled. “Yeah, it’s pretty crazy.” Smoky Opal smiled back at her. Violet caught up with the two gems, "Hey wait for me!" she laughed. After the wreckage and crash, the gems collected all of the gems that were poofed or destroyed. Garnet opened up the burning room, and looked at the bubbled gems. Jasper, Maroon Peridot, Lilac Lazuli, Rose Quartz, all 4 were bubbled. Garnet popped Maroon’s bubble. Maroon’s gem regenerated, and she had no limb enhancers. Maroon the second she formed started running, and slammed into a wall. “W-what?!” Maroon panicked. “Peridot, it’s okay.” Garnet reassured her. “What HAPPENED? WHERE ARE MY LIMB ENHANCERS?” she started shouting. “The ship harboring Rose Quartz shot and poofed you, along with destroying your enhancers.” Garnet said. Peridot went into shock, “It can’t be... without my enhancers.. I...” Peridot walked next to Maroon Peridot in the crystal temple. “Feel useless?” Peridot said. “Y-yeah...” Maroon responded. “It’s okay.. I felt the same way, but... you know, when you have your fingertips, there is so much more possibilities.” Peridot said, putting her hand on Maroon’s shoulder. Maroon looked at her, then looked down at herself. “I.. guess so.” Maroon said. “So what happened to the gem that shot me?” Maroon muttered. Garnet pointed at Rose’s bubbled gem. “That.” she said. “Good.” Maroon snapped, hissing at the bubble. “Hey... why is Lilac bubbled?” Maroon said, eyes widening. “She is a traitor.” Garnet said silently. “Oh no...” Maroon said, covering her mouth. “To who?” she said. “Us, the Crystal Gems.” Garnet said. “I thought we were the Ronaldo gems..” Maroon said. “A lot happened while you were poofed.” Garnet said. “Here, i’ll catch you up while we talk over hot chocolate.” Garnet suggested. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven were in the kitchen talking when Garnet walked in with Maroon Peridot. “Ah, hello Maroon!” Pearl said. “Yo what up Moon.” Amethyst said. “Hiii!” Steven said. “Hello....” Maroon said nervously. Rudolph was sleeping on the couch next to Peedee, who was still sitting with Ronaldo. Rudolph snored in Peedee’s lap, sucking on her thumb. Ronaldo looked around the room, and out the window to the beach, seeing all of the gems he smiled and rested his eyes. “All is good.” he said. End. =Information= Appeared =Trivia= Category:A to Z Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Episodes Category:Our Verse